catroyalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydney "Syd" Fletcher
Sydney "Syd" Fletcher is Catherine Royal's oldest and most devoted acquaintance in Convent Garden. Syd is a formidable boxer and leader of The Butcher's Boys: a reknowned Convent Garden street gang. He possesses romantic intentions towards Cat and it is first demonstrated in Den of Thieves when he kisses her. Cat is unsure whether she can reciprocate his feelings and only sees him as a brotherly friend. Syd often threatens anyone who harms/frightens/affects Cat in anyway negative way. Cat finds this endearing but distressing. Syd is described as rather dapper with lustrous aurelian hair and azure eyes. He of considerable heigh and is extremely muscular. Quotes The Diamond of Drury lane "Billy Boil? You 'ear that? The prince has met Billy Boil!" "'E threatened my Cat, did 'e? 'E'll regret that, 'e will." "Understand this: no one, but no one, messes with my Cat and gets away with it." "Then, perhaps, one day, I'll own a boxin' academy where fine young gents will pay me good money to teach 'em to box. I could then afford a decent place to live, raise a family in comfort, send my sons to good schools. I'd be on the up and up." Cat Among The Pigeons "You're a rum 'un, Kitten. No two ways about it. You'll need to toughen up these paws of yours. And if you get into a fight, you're to aim 'ere and 'ere. You're not supposed to go lower, but if it's an emergency, kick or punch there as 'are as you can. That should sort out your opponent." "You've been gettin' in fights, ain't you, Cat? I know you - you can't keep your temper five minutes. You let your big mouth run away with you. I should never've left you 'ere." "I'd just knocked 'im down when this lady strode into the ring, bold as brass and told me what was up. You should've seen our faces. Never seen a lady at a fight before - except you, of course, Cat, but not a real, genuine, top notch lady." Den of Thieves "I ... er ... I'm leavin' London for a bit." "What you got against Mick Bailey but his bad taste in jackets, eh?" "I've asked Nick to keep an eye on you while I'm gone - to make sure you don't do anythink stupid." "Don't be sorry, Cat, never be sorry." Cat O'Nine Tails "**** teeth, Cat Royal, you've got a tattoo on your back!" "The fight's over." "I'm not givin' up on you, Cat! I'd never do that! It's me; I'm the problem." "No, I'm an idiot, not fit for...for any of you. Cat, you warned me about my manager and did I listen? Nah, I thought I knew it all. If I'd 'ad more brains, if I'd been as clever as you, I wouldn't be 'ere; you wouldn't be in this fix. It's all my fault." "Yeah, as I said, I was a fool. I dunno, Cat, I've always thought my first duty was to look after you, and what did I go and do? I punched you. I really 'urt you, not in play, but in anger. I can't trust myself; you should keep away from me." Category:English Characters Category:Den of Thieves Characters Category:Cat's Cradle Characters Category:The Diamond of Drury Lane Characters Category:Black Heart of Jamaica Characters Category:Cat Among Pigeons Characters